I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of aerodynamic devices and in particular to the field of aerodynamic devices capable of vertical take off and landing. Even more particularly the present invention relates to the field of aerodynamic devices that are disc shaped and capable of vertical take off and landing having an outer disc which rotates relative to the central portion of the device and is powered by jets.
II. Prior Art Statement
Disc shaped aerodynamic devices have long been known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,949,693; 3,109,256; 3,204,891; 3,394,906; 3,477,168; 3,508,360; 3,568,358; and 4,065,873 are typical of prior art devices employing a rotatable disc for aerodynamic stability.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,949,693; 3,204,891; 3,394,906; 3,477,168; 3,568,358; and 4,065,873 all employ a power plant of the internal combustion engine type which drives a rotating propeller directing air downward, producing an upward reaction force to lift the device into the air. A torque reaction by the propeller causes the outer disc of the device to rotate in a direction counter to the propeller. Vanes or blades rotatable with the disc are employed to impart further lift to the device as the disc rotates.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,109,256 and 3,508,360 disclose an aerodynamic device which is jet powered as in the present invention. While these disclosures employ a rotating disc which is powered by a jet, they do not disclose a central body which does not rotate and is prevented from rotation by one or more reaction jets. None of the aforementioned disclosures include means for vectoring the jets which rotate with the disc to direct a thrust along a common vector.
The above listed U.S. patents constitute the entire art known to the applicant.